El regalo perfecto
by XIMEN-ALE
Summary: San Valentín. Es un día especial para muchas personas, pero sin ningún significado real para cierto pelirosa. Lucy le tiene un regalo, pero un Natsu nervioso puede tener la lengua más suelta que cualquier otra persona. Oneshot NALU.


**Bueno, me encontraba leyendo los especiales del manga de FT y llegué al de especial de San Valentín! JEJE. De ahí me basé para hacer este oneshot :D**

**Yo sé que estas malditas fechas no tienen nada que ver con este día jajajaj Está por llegar halloween y día de muertos (en mi país) pero se me ocurrió este OS y tenía que escribirlo! Lean el especial, es bastante corto, pero lindo O: Lucy le tenía regalo a Natsu y bla bla jaja ya sabrán lo que pasa :)**

**Que comience la lectura n.n**

**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**El regalo perfecto**

−¡Ya está listo!

Lucy tomó entre sus manos un pequeño y decorado paquete. Era una caja con una envoltura bastante sencilla y un pequeño moño por decoración.

Era San Valentín y la rubia había pensado en regalar algunos chocolates a sus amigos, pero en especial a su escandaloso amigo dragón slayer de fuego. Había repartido los regalos entre todos sus amigos y compañeros en el gremio, pero no se había encontrado con Natsu en toda la mañana, ni a medio día, así que no había podido entregar el regalo.

"_¿Y si es una señal?"_

Lágrimas salieron como cascada de los ojos de Lucy. _"Oh vamos Lucy, no seas ridícula."_

−¿No lo habré puesto demasiado bonito?− Dijo de pronto la rubia observando el pequeño paquete. −Espero que no piense cosas raras por esto.

Sin proponérselo, se ruborizó al recordar a su amigo pelirosa y lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le daría un pequeño regalo por San Valentín, un pequeño detalle, pero que esperaba fuera del agrado del mago. Se sonrojó aún más.

"_Vamos Lucy, no seas cobarde. Es sólo un regalo. Regalo de amigos. No tiene por qué pensar nada raro y él lo sabe… ¿Verdad? Pero, ¿y yo?"_

Suspiró un poco cansada y decepcionada. Recodó algunos momentos con Natsu y pudo percatarse de que ese pequeño paquete que sostenía en esas manos podría tener otro significado más que del que pensaba ella para no tener que admitir alguna otra cosa.

"_No tiene por qué enterarse, ¿verdad?..."_

−¡Bien! Ya dejaré de darle vueltas a todo el asunto. Iré al gremio, le daré su regalo y sólo me iré. Sí, eso haré.

La maga salió de su departamento apresurada por llegar al gremio. Caminó por las bellas calles que se encontraban decoradas con cualquier adorno de San Valentín, también habían parejas que se divisaban en cualquier parte de la ciudad. Niños corriendo felices y vendedores con carretas llenas de hermosas flores.

Observó maravillada todo el panorama, tanto que no se había percatado de que se estaba acercando al gremio. Apresuró el paso y su corazón se aceleró. Una parte de ella deseaba no encontrarlo ahí.

* * *

Natsu y su fiel compañero Happy habían llegado hace algunos minutos al gremio y habían saludado a todos sus compañeros de una manera escandalosa como sólo lo saben hacer (en especial Natsu).

Happy se dirigió a la mesa de Charle y Wendy.

−¡Hey! ¿Por qué tan felices?− El pelirosa observó a su alrededor y vio que el gremio se encontraba totalmente decorado. Flores y adornos por doquier. Algo espantoso, según su punto de vista.

−Oh vamos Natsu, ¿no sabes que día es hoy?− Le decía su amiga Lisanna. En cuanto vio a Natsu llegar, se acercó a él para hacerle entrega de su regalo.

−¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene de importancia?

Lisanna rio por la distracción de su amigo. –Hoy es San Valentín, tonto. Por cierto, toma. Un pequeño detalle.− Lisanna sonrió dulcemente al mago y él aceptó el presente.

−Ummm… ¡Que bien, gracias!− Le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga peliblanca.

−Por cierto, tú también deberías dar algún presente, ¿no lo crees? Este día es para dar regalos a las personas preciadas, en especial a alguien que te pueda gustar, tal vés... una rubia.− Le guiña un ojo y se aleja de ahí.

El dragón slayer se sonrojó.

"_¿Gustar?_"

−Jiji Natsu está sonrojado.− Happy se había acercado de nuevo a su amigo y había escuchado toda la conversación que Natsu y Lisanna habían tenido, pudo entender perfectamente la indirecta que le había mandado la chica y él sabía a quien se refería. Aprovecharía esta nueva información para molestar a su compañero.

−¡No lo estoy!

−Vamos, no hay que apenarse por estas cosas, pero contéstame algo: ¿Qué pasaría si un montón de chicas te ofrecieran chocolates declarando su amor por ti?

−¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! ¡Son sólo tonterías de San Valentín!

En ese momento, en medio de la acalorada discusión de Natsu y Happy, una rubia entra al gremio, busca con la mirada a su amigo pelirosa.

"_¡Ah! Ahí está!" _

Se acercó un poco más calmada hacia donde se encontraba, mientras que el felino y el mago de fuego seguían discutiendo.

−Vamos, dime. ¿A quién escogerías?

Lucy se posó al lado de ellos.

−¡Ah, Natsu…!

−¡¿Cómo voy a escoger?!− Decía Natsu ya bastante nervioso por las preguntas de su amigo Happy.

−¿Cuál escogerías si te dijeran que cogieras uno de los chocolates?− Decía insistente el felino azul.

−¡No quiero comerme una mierda de chocolate de regalo ni tampoco dar un chocolate para una mierda de regalo! ¡Además! ¿Para qué mierda sirven esta clase de cosas?

Happy, ya bastante rendido por qué de él no le iba a sacar nada de información, sólo le contestó tranquilamente y algo nervioso:

−Bueno, eso no importa en realidad.− Le dijo con unas gotitas de sudor resbalando por su cabeza azulada.

Lucy sorprendida por la "segura" respuesta del pelirosa, no pudo evitar sentirse bastante decepcionada, agachó la cabeza un poco triste y sólo colocó el paquete en la mesa vacía que se encontraba a su lado.

Natsu se percató de la presencia de la rubia y eso logró ponerlo aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, ¿y si escuchó todo lo que discutía? Rápidamente y tratando de zafarse de la situación le preguntó rápidamente:

−¡Lucy! ¡¿Tú qué opinas?!− Contestó bastante apresurado, era lo único que se le había ocurrido preguntarle.

La maga tan solo dio media vuelta para salir del gremio y con la voz un poco apagada contestó:

−Da igual…

"_Jamás te daré esto a ti."_

El par sólo observó como Lucy se marchaba.

−Natsu, eres tan tonto.− Le dijo de pronto el pequeño gato azul y salió volando en dirección a Charle, de nuevo.

−¡¿Qué dijiste?!− Contestó el pelirosa enojado.

Mientras tanto una peliblanca había observado toda la escena desde lejos, pero no había perdido detalle. Suspiró pesadamente.

"_Eres más lento de lo que pensaba."_

* * *

Lucy llegó bastante agotada a su casa, se había hecho de noche y ahora lo único que quería era olvidar aquel tonto asunto del "Día de San Valentín". Se recostó en su cama y buscó conciliar un poco el sueño. Pasados unos minutos, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Natsu POV

Lucy ahora se había marchado, y no se por qué, pero sólo atiné a sentarme en la mesa que se encontraba a mi lado. Tal vez olvidé este dichoso día porque es una fecha innecesaria.

−Estúpido día de San Valentín.

Observé a los presentes que se encontraban celebrando y de pronto veo un paquete que se encontraba en la mesa donde estaba sentado.

−Mmmm… alguien olvidó esto.− Lo tomo entre mis manos y leo la etiqueta del paquete.

_Natsu: Sé que no es mucho, pero es un pequeño detalle de mi parte por este día tan especial. Quería agradecerte por nuestra amistad, es algo muy valioso para mi. Gracias a ti, logré entrar al gremio y de eso también te estoy muy agradecida. Gracias por apoyarme siempre y estar ahí cuando lo necesito… Te quiere, Lucy._

Ahora me siento totalmente patético, Lucy había escuchado todas las cosas que había dicho acerca de los regalos de… ni siquiera quiero mencionarlo.

−Aaghh. –Choco la frente con la mesa frustrado.

−¿Qué es lo que te sucede flamita? ¿Problemas con el amor?

−Lárgate.

−Sólo ve y dile lo que sientes, estúpido.

−¿¡A quién le dices est…!? Espera, ¿Qué? No sé de que me hablas.

Natsu POV fin.

−Jaja, no te hagas el tonto, pero está bien, has lo que quieras, ya vendrá alguien que la quiera de ver… ¿Eh? No está.

−¿Ya se ha ido? – Lisanna se acercó a Gray curiosa.

−¡Ja! Sí, tengo buen poder de convencimiento.

Happy se posa frente a los dos algo sorprendido y enojado.

−¿Y Natsu? ¿De nuevo me dejó?

A la peliblanca le resbaló una gotita de sudor por la nuca. De pronto voltea hacia las afueras del gremio y piensa con una sonrisa:

"_Suerte Natsu."_

* * *

El apresurado mago de fuego, corría en las solitarias calles de Magnolia. Los festivales y las ventas de flores habían cesado.

Una vez frente la casa de su amiga Lucy, como de costumbre, entró por la ventana mientras sostenía fuertemente el regalo que la rubia le había hecho.

La observó por unos momentos, estaba completamente dormida. Se acercó un poco más a ella y pudo ver una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. Natsu abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pensó que tal vez tenía un mal sueño, estaba a punto de despertarla hasta que su compañera susurró algo.

−Natsu…

Ahora su cara reflejaba más sorpresa cuando escuchó su nombre siendo susurrados de los labios de Lucy. Por unos momentos quiso probar sus labios, quería saber que se sentiría poder tocarlos… sin darse cuenta, se acercaba poco a poco al rostro de la maga estelar, no podía detenerse, estaba tan enfocado en sus labios y en el olor del que tanto estaba acostumbrado y que le encantaba.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se alejó rápidamente de ella.

−¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

De pronto, la rubia se mueve en la cama y empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente, observa a Natsu un poco nervioso.

"_Debe ser un sueño…"_

−Ehh Luce… Jeje

−¡Aaaah! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven mago de repente agachó la cabeza y frunció el ceño y mantuvo los puños fuertemete cerrados. Se sentía confundido en esos momentos y sólo atinó a dirigir su mirada a la de ella. Ella lo observaba algo nerviosa y confundida.

−Yo… quería disculparme por lo que dije en el gremio.

−¿De qué hablas?− Un click se escuchó en la cabeza de Lucy, ahora recordaba todas las palabras de Natsu, pero quiso simplemente olvidarse de todo el asunto. –Aaahhh… No entiendo porque te disculpas, si no es na…

Natsu posó frente a la mirada de Lucy el pequeño paquete decorado que iba dirigido a él. Ahora ella lo entendía todo, como había sido tan tonta para olvidar el regalo en el gremio.

−Oh, eso…− Rió nerviosa y restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano. –No es nada, olvidemos eso, tienes razón es algo tonto que la gente le tome tanta importancia a estas…

−Yo nunca había tenido a alguien que me importara tanto sólo para regalar un presente de San Valentín, he tenido amigos desde siempre en el gremio, pero eso son solamente, ninguna chica me había interesado, ni siquiera sé lo que se siente estar como lo dicen "enamorado", no sé lo que es eso.− Lucy escuchaba atenta a todo lo que él le decía.

−Nunca le dí verdadera importancia. Lisanna era la única que me regalaba chocolates este día, pero ha sido siempre así, somos amigos solamente, pero ahora tú has sido alguien importante para mi− dijo esto último sonrojado. –Y no sé como reaccionar, soy un torpe en estas cosas.− Terminó de decir con un sonrojo más notable en la cara. –Ahora tú me has dado un regalo y no tengo nada que darte, lo siento.

La rubia le sonríe cálidamente en respuesta a todo lo que le dijo, se levanta de la cama y sólo pudo pensar en abrazarlo, arrojarse a sus brazos, cosa que no sucedió.

−Natsu…

Al contrario de los pensamientos de Lucy, Natsu se acercó lentamente a la rubia, secó la lagrima que había resbalado por la mejilla de la rubia y la abrazó. Lucy se sonrojó de sobre manera, pero correspondió el abrazo gustosa, se estrechó fuerte y aspiró un poco de su aroma.

−Lucy, eres alguien importante para mi, yo también… te quiero.

Ambos chicos se separaron y se observaron a los ojos por un momento y sus rostros fueron cortando la distancia, sintieron el aliento del otro chocar contra su cara hasta que sus labios se tocaron, un simple roce hasta formar un beso suave y lleno de ternura, no necesitaban más. Ambos correspondieron inmediatamente y el beso se fue intensificando hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

Se encontraba bastante apenada, pero a la vez se sentía muy feliz y porque el chico que más amaba la había besado. ¡En verdad la había besado!

Natsu se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, aquel había sido el primer beso de ambos. Se volvieron a abrazar, ahora más que nunca se necesitaban uno al otro. En ese mismo instante, él se dio cuenta de que no podría dejarla ir nunca y que la protegería siempre con su propia vida.

Se mantuvieron así por un rato hasta que el pelirosa habló:

−Lo siento, sigo sin darte un regalo.– Le dijo apenado, algo muy extraño viniendo del dragón slayer de fuego.

Lucy lo estrechó más fuerte aferrándose más a su cuerpo.

De ser la fecha más olvidada y tonta que creía el pelirosa que existía, ahora sería la fecha más importante para ambos.

−Eso no importa, me has dado el mejor regalo de todos. Es el regalo perfecto.

Tan sólo el día de mañana habría que sobrevivir a las burlas de los miembros del gremio y sobre todo de un pequeño y burlón Happy.

* * *

**Wooo ~ Aquí está el oneshot jeje es el primero que hago, tan sólo espero que sea de su agrado y que no salga mucho de la forma de ser de los personajes D:**

**También espero que el cap. no tenga errores! jaja **

**Dejan sus reviews si les ha gustado la historia n_n**

**Saludos, nos leemos.**

**XIMEN-ALE ~**


End file.
